Fighting Temptations
by Sassy Girl
Summary: After defeating an evil demon, Taylor and Saige get sucked into a vortex, landing in the middle of Lord Elronds councle. What will happen when the two girls wake up in a strange place with strange people? UPDATED! Ch 5 added.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Taylor, look out!" Saige Adams yelled to her best friend, just as the big evil demon, they had been fighting for the last hour, caught her with an powerful upper cut and sent the young teen into the nearest brick building.

Taylor collided with the building and landed hard on her side, knocking the wind out of her. She grabbed her side, letting a yelp out, as she tried getting to her feet. "Sai, I'm not sure how much more I can take," She said breathless, as she walked over and helped Saige to her feet. "He's kicking our ass."

"I know," Saige said, as she wrapped her hand around her upper part of her left arm to stop the bleeding from the open gash, she had received a moment ago. "We need help fast before we come his next dinner meal."

"That would suck," Taylor said as she took her fighting stance again, "I personally, would like to grow old and gray and have a family and lots of grandchildren. I'm too young to die."

"You? Me! I'm too young to die," Saige argued, taking her stance next to Taylor, "I just got my licenses, my parents bought me a new car, and I haven't had the chance to wreck it yet."

Taylor laughed. "Your dad would have your ass if you wreck your car," She told her, as she turned her attention to the tall beefed up, four eyed demon. Her laughter faded and her face turned an icky white, as she could no longer see the demon. He was gone. "Uh Sai, we have a problem here," She said, pointing to where the demon was last saw, "Mr. four eyes is gone."

Saige quickly turned her head and looked where Taylor was pointing. She was right. He was gone. She swallowed the hard lump in her throat and tried to speak, but couldn't. This didn't look too good for them. They took their eyes away for one second and gave him the perfect time to get away or come up with the perfect plan to ambush them. "Shit Tay, I think we're in big trouble now," She said.

"You can say that again," Taylor said, as she started walking around the area for any signs that could lead them to the demon. Saige followed closely behind, with her hands on her Sais, ready to attack anything or anyone that came at them.

"Do you hear anything?" She asked, as Taylor tried to focus on the sounds around her, trying to pick out anything out of the Ordinary, but with Saige breathing down her neck, she could not concentrate, "Shhh," She said, quietly, "You're not helping."

"Sorry," Saige whispered and quietly walked away. She walked a few feet away and started to look up, around, high, hoping for any clues that Mr. Four Eyes had gone this way. But there wasn't a thing around. She sighed frustrated, whimpering, when a sharp pain shot through the right side of her rib cage. She looked down and could see a small slice in her outfit with small drops of blood flowing from her open wound. "Shit," She said, as she pressed her hand against the wound, "This is going to leave a scar."

Taylor stood there for a minute, trying to separate the noisy sounds from the people talking in the small town of Maple Creek, but there were too many. Her head started to hurt and she could feel a headache coming on. This wasn't the time for that, she could deal with the earth shattering pound in her head later, in her own room, but for now she had a demon, that needed to be destroyed before it could kill anymore, to find.

She took a deep breath, held it in for a second, before letting it out slowly and closed her eyes. Slowly letting all the noise and sounds that were in her head fade from her mind. She concentrated on anything that was weird to her, ignoring everything else. Doing so, took a lot out of her and she could feel it in her body.

When she didn't think that she would be able to find what she was looking for, a low husky, growl, she managed to find. It felt as though it was close, but yet in a way, it was so far away. Then she heard it again, this time, a little closer and she could feel every hair on her body stand up, shivers ran down her spine. She quickly opened her eyes, it had felt creepy, and even though she had been hunting down demons for the last 2 years, it had scared her. But what even got her more scared then anything she had ever saw in her short life, was what she saw when she looked over at Saige. The demon, Mr. Four Eyes, was close, almost on her and all that she could do, was yell," SAIGE! WATCH OUT!" But it had been too late. When Saige turned around to see what Taylor was yelling about, the demon, they had been searching for was standing next to her. With an evil grin on his black mutant face, he brought his sharp fingernails up and sliced her across the chest, cutting into her flesh like a wild lion tarring into his prey.

Saige fell to the ground with a loud thud, crying out in pain, as she looked down at the freshly made cuts and her blood poured out like running water. Taylor quickly rushed to her fallen friend to make sure that she was alright. Giving the four eyed demon a powerful front kick to the chest, sending him straight into the side of the dumpster. She bent down and examined her wounds, then quickly she tore a piece of cloth off her cloak and pressed it against her chest to try to stop the bleeding.

"Tay, it hurts," She cried, tears spilled from her eyes, as pain shot through her chest. It had felt like she had been hit by a car and every bone in her body had been broken. "It hurts, It hurts so bad."

"It's going to be okay," Taylor told her, feeling her own eyes begin to water. She felt the anger in her blood boil. How dare that four eyed freak, hurt her friend and get a way with it. She stood to her feet; her fist formed at her side, and walked over to the demon, ready to take her anger out on him.

But he was ready for her, smiling his rotten teeth at her, he dodged one of her punches and kicked her in her stomach. She gasped for air, trying to ignore the pain that ran through her mid section. She kicked him again as hard as she could, but it only knocked him back a few inches. He laughed at her, as if it had not fazed him one bit. She kicked him again, then quickly with all her might, she punched him in his jaw. His head snapped back. He lightly rubbed his jaw with his fingers and slowly turned his head to look at her and gave her an evil grin and laughed at her.

He reached out and grabbed her around her neck tightly and picked her up off the ground. She struggled to set herself free but his grip was to strong. She started gasping for air as she could feel her life being sucked from her. Her face turned a dark red, feeling light headed and dizzy. He gave a husky, low laugh before he launched her in the air and she went flying, landing hard in the building behind her, leaving her print and part of the bricks came crashing down on her.

Saige struggled to her feet, staggering into one of the dumpsters. She reached for her dagger and threw it as hard as she could. The dagger came connected in the demons back. He let out a horror scream as he tried to reach and grab for the dagger to get it out.

She stumbled over to Taylor, who lay motionless, buried under the rubble. She fell to her knees and with her free hand; she started to remove the bricks.

Taylor moaned loudly, as Saige got the last of the bricks off her. "Tay, are you alright?" She asked, grabbing her shoulder and gently rolling her over on her back.

"Ohhhh," She moaned again, trying to move her now sore then ever body. "That's going to leave a mark in the morning."

"You're okay," Saige cried happily.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She said, as Saige helped her sit up. "I think." She pressed her fingertips against her forehead and felt something cool and wet. She yelped in pain as she looked and they were covered in blood. "This is diffidently going to leave a mark."

Taylor sat there for a few seconds trying to gather herself, before she tried to get to her feet. Saige sat there. She knew they weren't going to win this fight. He was too strong for them. She didn't like it, but she knew that it was over. They were going to lose. Tears fell from her eyes, she glanced back at the demon who looked even more pissed off then he ever had been before and she knew that, that wasn't a good sign.

"Tay, I can't go on," Saige cried. "I can't do this anymore."

Taylor looked down at her. "I know, I can't either," She told her, feeling every muscle in her body scream with agony. "But we have too. We've come this far to not give up now. We have to give it all that we can. Even if we don't make it through."

Saige looked up at her. Their eyes met and Taylor smiled. "At least we'll die trying."

She got to her feet and carefully as she could, Saige got into her fighting stance once more. "Let's give this four eyed freak a lesson to be taught."

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Taylor said, as she stood next to Saige, ready to give all that she can. "Let's send this asshole back where he came from."

"Yeah!"

With their tired, battered and sore bodies, both girls ready to fight for what they stand for, to give their all, Saige and Taylor ran at the demon, weapons in hand and started to hack and slash, kicking and punching, throwing anything and everything they possibly could.

Taylor grabbed her whip from her belt and whipped it, slicing into his flesh, as it wrapped around his neck. She pulled as hard as she could; Mr. Four Eyed went spinning in the air, landing hard on the cement.

He groaned and growled as he stood to his feet, Saige took this chance as her turn and threw her boomerang knife, catching it when it return to her. She smirked at the demon, when he fell to his knees, holding his stomach, and doubled over in pain. Blood flowed through his hands and dripped on the ground below him.

"You came to the wrong town," Taylor said, whipping her whip again, catching him around one of his arms, and pulled.

He fell to the ground and slid across the ground and smacked into the building. You heard a loud grunt come from him and a moan of pain. He shook his head, dazed from the blow he took and staggered to his feet. He turned to face the two young girls and growled.

"Let's finish this freak," Saige said, pulling out one of her daggers. She twirled it in her fingers and caught it when she tossed it up in the air. She glanced over at Taylor, who only nodded, and with a smile on her face, she threw her dagger.

With a loud, horrifying screeching scream, the four eyed, black mutated demon, fell face first to the ground, with Saige's dagger sticking in his heart.

The ground shook and lightning flashed across the sky. The girls screamed as they were rocked back and fourth.

"Taylor, what's happening?" Saige screamed, as loud deafening booms rumbled through the air. The wind picked up and blew fast and hard.

"I don't know," Taylor yelled out, as she tried keeping her balance, when the earth beneath her feet shook faster.

An energy vortex began to open behind them. Blue and green energy flashed across and around the small opening of the vortex. Before they knew what happened, Taylor and Saige were thrown back hard into the building and were ripped into the vortex, only leaving behind their cries for help.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** If it sucks, I am really sorry. I tried my best to make it good. Hope you like.

**ºººº**

**Chapter 2**

Lord Elrond looked around the opening of the room, where all members of his council sat. The dwarves, who live deep inside of the mountains, the elves, who live deep in the forests and the men, who live in the cities. They all have came to Rivendell to help decide on the fate of The One Ring, that young master Frodo Baggins had brought.

"Frodo, please step forward and place the ring in the middle," Lord Elrond stated, holding his hand out and pointed to the pillared that stood in the middle of the room.

The young hobbit, which would look like a small child in your eyes, hopped off the chair, and slowly made his way across the room. He could feel the wandering eyes on him and it had made him feel very uncomfortable. But he did as the Lord of the elves of Rivendell had instructed him to do. He reached into his small pocket of his vest and slowly pulled out the tiny gold object he had protected with his life.

He brought his hand up, holding the ring tightly, feeling the power of it as he held his hand over the pillared and slowly bringing it down to place the ring upon it.

But with inches away from it, there was a loud rumble and a bright flash of light as he was thrown back, away from the pillar, landing hard with a thump next to Gandalf's feet.

The sky grew dark, flashes of lightning scattered across the sky and loud deafening thunder rumbled. Blue and green energy flickered over the pillar and the wind blew hard.

"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled as he tried to make himself heard over the loud noises that filled the air. He looked in his hand to make sure that the ring was still there and it was. A sigh of relief escaped his lips. He was scared and did not know what to do. One minute he was standing in front of the pillar, ready to place the ring on it and the next minute he was thrown back by a force he never had felt before. And now he sat on the ground, back where he had started from and was wondering what could have caused him to fly back and land hard on the ground in front of his Wizard friend.

Gandalf got to his feet, quickly, grabbing Frodo by his shirt and pushed him aside and behind him, making sure that the young hobbit was safe and out of harms way before turning to Lord Elrond, wondering if he had anything to do with what was going on right at that moment, but when their eyes met, he knew that Elrond had nothing to do with it.

"What is this?" Legolas, the Prince of Mirkwood yelled out, standing to his feet and reached over his shoulders and pulled out both his elven knives, twirling them in his hands, ready to fight whatever came.

There was a loud grunt next to him, and when Legolas looked down at his side, he only grinned to himself, as Gimli, the son of the dwarven king Gloin, stood next to him with his axes ready in hand. Gimli looked up and rolled his eyes, "I will not let an elf get all the action," He growled.

Legolas was about to say something to the comment that the dwarf had said, but a voice broke through the loud rumble, "We must protect the ring!" Strider yelled.

With weapons in hand, Legolas, Gimli, Strider and the Captain of Gondor; Boromir, quickly gathered around Gandalf and Frodo, knowing that if this was evil, they were going to stand and fight, protect what they had come for.

Their attention was now on the ever growing blue and green energy as it flashed and flickered, wondering, confused, on what could have caused it. Was the enemy behind this? Did Saruman and Sauron use some type of forces of darkness to come and stop them and take the ring back to where it belongs?

Loud zapping came from the energy as it began to open the vortex. The earth beneath their feet started to shake, rocking them back and forth.

"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled, as he lost his balance, but Boromir had caught the young halfling before he could fall. He looked up at the man, grateful, Boromir only smiled.

The vortex opened, bigger, ready to spit out what was inside. Big flashes of light, bright as it could be, blinding any of who was seeing.

With a loud rumble and a scream for help, the vortex opened its mouth and spit out the waiting person. She landed fast and hard with a thud on top of the pillar before it crumbled beneath her and the darkness claimed her.

As fast as she came, her friend had followed behind. She fell to the ground, next to her fallen friend who was not moving, hard and the wind was knocked out of her. Gasping for air, she rolled over on her side and moaned in pain. Her body had felt as though it had just been ripped in two, leaving only the tingly, stinging sensation run through her.

And quickly as the bright blinding lights, the deafening rumbles, the blue and green energy, the vortex was gone, only leaving behind the two girls, helpless.

Gandalf was the first to open his eyes. The wind had stopped, it was again quiet. Everything was back to normal. But as he looked around, everything seemed to be in place, nothing was out of the ordinary, but when he looked towards the middle of the room, two strange figures; dressed in black laid there and the only sound he could hear, was the soft cries coming from one of the figures as the other laid motionless, without a sign of life.

The remaining members of the council and Lord Elrond had opened their eyes and had seen the same thing Gandalf had, the two figures dressed in black, laying in the middle of the room where once the pillar had stood, now it was nothing but broken pieces and dust.

Lord Elrond walked slowly towards the one figure that had started to move, instructing the other to stay back, until he knew that it was safe. He could hear the soft cries.

**ºººº**

Taylor moved, moaning as she felt a sharp pain shoot through her right side. Tears formed in her eyes as she tried to move again, but only pain would cover her. She knew she had either bruised or broken her ribs when she had landed. Her head pounded, her muscles jerked and were cramped and hurt. Her breathing had finally started to return to normal from when all air was knocked out of her. But everything to her was one big blur. She slowly pushed her dark brown hair away from her face. Through blurry eyes, she slowly lifted her head. She saw her friend, lying there, motionless. She reached her shaky hand out to touch her friend, but her hand just fell next to her. "Sa...Saige," Taylor choked out, as tears fell from her eyes.

No words or sounds and not even a movement came from Saige. She thought the worst had happened and that had freaked her out. She had lost her best friend and she didn't like that idea. "No," Taylor cried, "She can't be. I won't let it be."

Taylor cradled her right rib side and slowly propped herself up on her elbow, leaning forward as she felt the pain in her side. She let out a cry of pain and started to scoot herself towards Saige. She looked up, hoping to find someone that could help her and her friend. Her eyes locked on the dark haired man who was walking his way over to her, but as he was getting closer to her, she noticed that he wasn't a normal man, but someone who looked like a man with rather unusual pointy ears. "Please...please help," She whispered.

Lord Elrond looked at the young girl. He could feel the pain that she was in and doing what any good father would do if that was his child he quickly walked over to her. He knelt down beside her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and with watery eyes she looked up at him. Their eyes met and with a caring smile, he brought his hand up and lightly brushed away her tears, "_Uuma dela nessima er_," He spoke softly, stroking her hair, "_Lle nar varna si_."

He turned to the others and quickly instructed Boromir and Strider to step forward. Getting a quick glimpse of the other girl, he knew she was seriously hurt and had to be cared for. Some wounds that he could see were badly and they had to be attended too before any type of infection could set it.

Boromir and Strider hurried over to the side of Lord Elrond. He told Strider to take the other girl to his room and told Boromir to help him with Taylor, who looked worried as the dark haired man had placed his sword down next to him and bent down and carefully as he could, picked up Saige and carried her off.

Taylor yelped in pain as Boromir and Lord Elrond had helped her to her feet. Grabbing her right side again and almost falling over as her legs gave away. Lord Elrond noticed and turned to the man next to him, nodding his head, Boromir picked Taylor up and held her close to him and carried her off in the same direction Strider had taken the other girl with Lord Elrond right behind him.

**ºº**

**Translation:**

_Uuma dela nessima er_-Don't worry young one

_Lle nar varna si_-You are safe now

If by any chance that my elvish is wrong, I am sorry, I can only work with what I have.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** I hope no one gets confused with the Council part. I had to switch it a little to make it fit the story. It's all there, but it's switched. I hope you like it. It's about to get really interesting in the chapters to come.

**And I want to thank Nightwoman for helping me to come up with more of an idea for the story. Without her help, I would still be stuck at the second part of the chapter.**

**To all who gave feedback...**I really appreciate it. I hope you like this chapter as well.

**ºººº**

**Chapter 3**

Taylor laid there on the soft mattress as Lord Elrond checked over her, cleaning and bandaging any wounds on her body he could find. When he came to her right side of her ribs, he carefully lifted the black rubbery vest, revealing the now dark black and blue marks that covered her side and parts of her stomach. He gently rubbed some green and brown sap with a thick coat and then wrapped a clean, white bandage around protecting the sap from being rubbed off.

She looked at him with her tear stained face and her puffy red eyes with tears forming, ready to be released again. Her head was still cloudy and flooded with fog, not realizing what was really going on around her. She felt gentle hands being pressed against her side and for some strange reason with each touch, it did not hurt. She could not feel, only a warm, tingly feeling in her.

She could hear the soft spoken words, a language she did not recognize as her own, coming from the 'man' sitting beside her. She closed her eyes for a minute to stop the dizziness that now claimed her head. And as she opened her eyes she could feel the room begin to spin out of control. She moaned as her head started to pound and all the events came rushing back to her. The fighting of the demon, the vortex, the hard, painful landing as she was thrown out of the vortex, her friend...

She sat up quickly as the blood rushed to her head, "Where...where is she?" Taylor cried out as fresh set of tears rolled down her face, "Where is Saige?" She wanted to know. She needed to know. She did not know if her friend was dead or alive. She had to find out. She could not bare to lose her friend...she was like a sister to her, she was her sister. They had been friends for as long as she could remember, did almost everything together and she'd just hate herself if anything awful had happened to her.

Lord Elrond gently placed his hands on her shoulders and laid her back down, "Do not worry my young one," He spoke softly as Taylor did not protest to his light push and laid back down, "Your friend is wounded but she will be fine. She will be up in no time, like your self if you lay and rest."

She reached out and grabbed his arm. "Please...please help her," Taylor said, "She needs help."

He looked down and met her eyes. He brushed a piece of her hair away from her eyes and softly smiled, "She is being taken care of as we speak," He told her, hoping this would claim her, "We have great healers here in Rivendell. No need to despair and let your heart be troubled my child." He reached over to the little stand that sat next to the bed and picked up the small glass cup, "Here, drink this. This will help you sleep."

Taylor lifted her head slightly as Lord Elrond placed the rim of the glass cup, filled with the green liquid, to her lips and she took a small sip. After a few sips of the warm liquid, Taylor laid her head back down on the fluffy pillow, feeling all fuzzy and weird inside as her eyes grew tired and her body felt relaxed and calm. She closed her eyes but quickly opened them as she felt the bed move a little and she could see he was no longer sitting next to her, but as she looked around the room, she could see two blurry figures at the door talking in the language she did not know.

With each passing second her eyes grew extremely heavy where she couldn't keep them open any longer and closed them, letting the darkness take over as she slipped into a dreamless, soothing sleep.

**ºººº**

Lord Elrond left the room to check on the other girl. Walking down the hallway a little ways to his room where he had told Strider to take her.

He walked in his room and made his way across the room over to his bed where the girl laid, lifelessly. "_Sut na re_?" He asked as the two healers who were working on fixing up her wounds looked up.

"_Re naimu moar_," The one healer with dark brown hair said, as she moved out of the way so that he could get in and take a look at her.

Lord Elrond looked over Saige's body. All her cuts were cleaned and bandaged up and the young girl was removed of her clothing and was now wearing one of the long white gowns. "_Lle ume quel, Cinire ar Eruanna,_" He said, turning to look up at both of the healers and smiled.

"_Hantalye_," Cinire said. Eruanna blushed as it was a great compliment from their Lord to notice how well they had done.

He bowed his head slightly, smiled again at the two young elven women before pulling his soft comforter over the young woman's body. He turned to the healers, motioning for them to follow as he started to make his way out of the room.

**ºººº**

After he was done checking on the two girls, making sure that all cuts, bumps and bruises were bandaged up and Taylor was sound asleep, Lord Elrond headed his way back to the Council Chambers. He knew that the others were waiting and they must have many questions for him. He just hoped that he had the answers to them.

As he walked in to the Council Chambers, the group of members grew quiet. They turned to look at him as they waited for him to speak.

He took a deep breath as he began to tell them all that he knew, "The two young ones are resting. They are battered and wounded but they will be well in a few days. They had marks and wounds that I or the healers have never seen that were so bad," He started, "They come from a strange land...place with strange clothing and weapons, nothing that I nor my people have ever seen. They are either family or friend and the youngest ones name is Saige when the other called out for her. I do not know her name; she was more worried and troubled hearted about her fallen companion. Though I do not know where they have come from, I do not fear they are any threat to us."

"But we do not know if Saruman is behind this," Boromir said looking at Lord Elrond.

"Saruman may be a great and powerful wizard," Gandalf said, "But I do not think he even had this much power to bring forth these girls from an unknown land."

"Gandalf, you said it yourself that Saruman is working on the side of Sauron. What if they had worked up some type of dark magic to bring them here to stop the people of Middle Earth...," Strider started, "...to stop one of us from taking the ring to Mordor."

"Then if by any chance they show any signs that they work for them, they will be destroyed," Lord Elrond said flatly, "But as I had stated before, I do not think they are any threat to us. I do not think they know where they are or if they even know why they are here."

"We do not know Milord Elrond why they are here," Legolas said.

"I do wish that I had the answers to your questions, but I do not. I am just out in the wind as you are," Lord Elrond said, finally. He didn't have the answers they were seeking. He wished that he did, but he only knew that the two girls that were asleep held the answers to their unanswered questions, "We will have more answers when they awake. I wish I could have been more help, but we know that the two young ones would know more than I."

"Yes Milord," He said, bowing, "We shall wait for them to awaken." And he stepped back.

Lord Elrond bowed and slightly nodded his head, "There is nothing more we can do," He said, "We wait for the answers." He glanced over towards one of the arch ways where one of the Elven warriors stood. He held out his hand and turned back to the others, "If you shall follow him, he will take you to your chambers for the night. There is much to be done, but that can wait for tomorrow, for I have not forgotten about the ring, but we all have had a troubled day with the happening events. We meet here tomorrow morning to decide the fate of the ring. Now go and rest."

**ºººº**

Morning day came quickly for Lord Elrond, as he stood to his feet and headed out of his study room towards the Council Chambers again. During the night he kept an watchful eye on the two girls, checking on them often, making sure that no infection came to their wounds, changing their bandages as they needed to be changed.

As he grew near to the Chambers, he could hear arguments coming from inside.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly," He heard Boromir, Captain of Gondor say.

"Have you heard nothing that has been said?" Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood called out as he stood to his feet, "The ring must be destroyed."

"And I suppose you think you are the one to do it!" Gimli, son of Gloin, blurted out, turning to face the blond haired elf with icy eyes.

"And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir said.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli quickly said.

"Gentlemen, please," Lord Elrond said, as he walked into the Chambers before anything more could happen. Everyone turned to the Elven Lord of Rivendell as he walked over to his chair and sat down, "There is much to talk about. You all are here to help decide on the fate of The One Ring. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" Boromir asked, facing Lord Elrond then turned his gaze to the others, "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against them."

"You cannot wield it. None of us can," Strider finally said at once, "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

Boromir turned to look at Strider, "And what would a Ranger know of this matter?"

"This is no mere Ranger," Legolas said, "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn?" He asked surprise as he took a few steps closer, "This...this is Isildur's heir."

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas told him.

Boromir turned to Legolas for a second and then looked back at Aragorn, "Gondor has no king...Gondor needs no king." And he walked back over to his chair and sat down.

Lord Elrond looked across the room at each of the members that sat around in the circle. He was afraid that this would happen. They fought and argued and yet no one has come forth to take the ring into the very heart of Mordor. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

The air grew silence and the surrounding gave off an eerie feeling. The young hobbit that stood behind Gandalf stepped out from behind him and took a few steps forward, "I...I will take it," Frodo spoke out, "I will take the ring to Mordor." He turned to face Gandalf who had a look of sadness on his face as he had said that he would carry the ring and take it to Mount Doom, "Though...I do not know the way."

Gandalf looked down at the small hobbit before he spoke, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins as long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn stood to his feet, "If by my life or death, I can protect you..." He said as he walked over to Frodo and knelt down on his knee and place his hand on his shoulder, "...I will. You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," Legolas said as he walked over to the hobbit and stood next to Aragorn.

"And my ax," The dwarf said in a husky voice as he went to stand next to Gandalf, all proud and mighty.

Boromir walked towards Frodo, "You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council then Gondor will see it done."

"Aye," Samwise Gamgee called out as he ran out from behind the bushes and went to stand next to Frodo and crossed his arms over his chest, "Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

"It is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret Council," Lord Elrond smirked, "And you are not."

A small little noise came from behind Lord Elrond as two more hobbits came running past him, quickly he moved out of the way," We're coming too!" Merry said as him and Pippin came and stood on the other side of Frodo, "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort o mission. Quest. Thing." Pippin said as he looked up at Lord Elrond.

"Well, that rules you out, Pip," Merry said quietly to Pippin. Pippin turned to Merry with a hurt look on his face.

Lord Elrond stared at the members standing in front of him for a few seconds before he spoke, "Nine companions. So be it," He started, "You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great!" Pippin said, excitedly but then stopped as he did not know where he was going, "Where are we going?"

**ºººº**

"T...Tay..." Saige moaned as she started to come back to the world of the living, "Taylor..."

Saige slowly opened her eyes, blinking them a few times to rid the blur that covered her sight. She turned her head and moaned loudly as piercing pain shot through her temples. She brought her hand up to her head and felt the soft cloth that was wrapped around.

She slowly slid up on the bed, her muscles cramped and stiff and sore. She felt the cloth again, moving her hands around her head and yelped when she felt a nice size bump on the back of her head. She removed the cloth and looked at the fabric she held in her hands. This was nothing like any cloth or bandage she had ever seen. She stared deep at the fabric as she tried to remember what had happened. But she could not. Her head had hurt too much.

She pulled back the soft covers and shivered as a nice breeze blew through the air. Her eyes were glazed and covered in confusion as she looked down at her self and noticed that she wasn't wearing her own clothes but someone else's. "What the..." She quietly said to herself.

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and slowly as she could, not to hurt her head anymore then what it was already, she stood up. She let her eyes wander around the room, taking in her surroundings. Nothing looked like the alley she was in or her own bedroom. Everything was so different and confusing to her. "Where am I?" She asked as she started to walk towards the doorway. She winced with pain with each step she took, feeling every cramp and every sore muscle. Nothing a hot bath couldn't cure, but first she had to find one.

She rested up against the door jam and poked her head out and looked around to see if there was anyone around that could help her. But as she looked to the left she did not see a soul in sight and as she turned to the right, her head bumped into something. She let her head wander up...it wasn't something, it was someone.

Her eyes met the stranger and her mouth dropped open as she stared at the dark haired man. Her heart began to race as she gasps. There was something different about this man, he wasn't normal and to her that wasn't a good thing.

The young warrior looked down at the young woman who stood before him. Lord Elrond had posted him there during the night to watch her and let him know if she awake, but as he stood there staring down at her, he could not move. He wasn't feared by her but she did take him by surprise.

"_Ai...Aiya_," The warrior finally spoke as his words came out in stutters.

Saige looked at him strange as he spoke to her in something that she did not understand. Her mouth opened and the first word...sound that came out of her mouth was...she screamed.

**ºº**

**Translations-**

_Sut na re?-_How is she?

_Re naimu moar_-She is doing good.

_Lle ume quel_-You did well

_Hantalya-_Thank you

_Aiya_-Hello


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Extermely sorry for the long wait for chapter 4 to the story. Our floppy on the computer needs to be replaced and I got tired of waiting for it to be replaced, so I went ahead and typed it up off my labtop. The next chapter you will find out about Taylor and Saige and the whole fighting thing. I know someone asked about that, so stick around and you will find out why.

**Feedback Reviewer: **I would really like to thank all that has been reviewing my story. I am greatly appreciated for them. I hope you guys like this chapter, even if it is a crappy chapter, but I promise it will get better with more to come. Enjoy and Happy reading!

**ºººº**

**Chapter 4**

Saige looked up at the warrior and screamed again. She freaked and quickly turned from him and ran to the small table where her clothes and weapons were at. She grabbed one of her Sais, turned around to face the man that stood at her doorway and pointed her weapon at him.

But soon dropped her weapon to the floor with a loud clatter as the room began to spin out of control. She reached her hand out for the table to catch her self from falling over. Her head pound painfully as it felt like tiny needles were being poked in her brain. She felt sick to her stomach, as she thought she was going to be sick. Her eyes began to water and cloud over with fog, her body began to feel extremely warm…hot…her skin started to damp with perspiration as it felt as thought her skin was on fire.

With her other hand she pressed it against her forehead and temples, waiting for the dizziness and pain to subside. She tried taking big deep breaths, knowing that it had helped in the past, but not this time.

"I shouldn't have done that," She told herself. She let go of the table and stumbled her way over to the bed. She lay down, bringing her knees up to her chest as she covered her face with her hands, as the pain began to intensify. Tears made their way down her cheeks, stinging her sore, red eyes. All sounds faded from her mind except the loud beating of her heart.

She moaned out a cry of pain as she could no longer with stand the throbbing pain that cradled her body like a blanket of hot pokers, taking their chance at poking and slicing her flesh.

**ºººº**

Taylor slowly came out of her slumber sleep. She brought a shaky hand to her face, whipping the fogginess tat clouded her head once again. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking them a few times as she tried adjusting them to the morning sunlight that broke through the white curtains that hung above the windows.

She pushed herself up in bed, pulling back the thick Burgundy colored comforter and to her surprise…she felt relaxed, every muscle that was stiff, sore or cramped was no more, "That must have been some powerful drink," She said, as she ran her fingers through her tangled dark brown hair, pushing a few strands away from her face.

She swung her legs over the bed, taking a deep breath before standing, shivering as her bare feet touched the cool floor. Slowly she started making her way towards the doorway.

She had to go find Saige and make sure that she was all right and then figure out where the hell they were at because from the looks of it, as she made her way out the doorway and started walking down the stony hallway, was not home or anywhere near it.

As Taylor made her way down the hallway and close to the next room, she heard the soft whimpers coming from inside the room. She poked her head inside and could see her friend crawled up in a ball at the end of the bed. Taylor quickly went to her.

"Saige?" Taylor spoke softly, placing a hand on her shoulder, sitting down next to her, "Saige?"

Saige moaned as she looked up and met Taylor's eyes, "Taylor?" She asked as tears began to fall.

Taylor nodded her head smiling as she pushed a lock of Saige's hair off her face.

"I'm so glad to see you," Saige cried, throwing her arms around her best friend, "Everything is so fuzzy to me. I can't remember much…"

"Shhh," Taylor said soothingly, feeling her own tears wanting to be released, "It'll be okay. You got a bump on the head. Everything will come to you once your head heals."

"Good," Saige said, pulling away and looked at her again and whipped the tears off her face, "I woke up and I didn't even know where I was at. There was some strange man or at least I think he was a man at my door. I screamed and ran and grabbed one of my Sais but before I could do anything, I was over come with dizziness and pain. It had just past right before you came."

"I'm glad you're okay. You took a nice hit to your head when you fell and for a minute there, I thought…" Taylor started, swallowing the lump that rose up in her throat, "…I thought something really bad had happened to you."

"I'm okay now," Saige told her, hugging her friend again, glad to see that she too was okay, "My head just hurts a little bit. I shouldn't have moved too fast."

"Maybe we should go find someone," Taylor said standing to her feet, "Maybe find out where the hell we are because I don't think we are in Maple Creek anymore or any place that we know of."

"Where do you think we are?" Saige asked, slowly standing to her feet, "All I remember is being sucked into something and having my insides being ripped apart."

Taylor looked at her friend and shrugged, "I don't have the slightest clue where here is, your guest is as good as mine. Wherever here is, it's really strange looking. Nothing that I've ever seen before. It looks like something you would read out of a book."

"Yeah, real strange," She said as she looked around at her surroundings. Saige shook her head, a little scared at the fact that she didn't know where she was or what happened to her. Things were still rather confusing to her, her head still hurt and her body still ached with pain, but not as terribly bad as before. She sighed deeply before grabbing the light blue cloak off the chair and wrapped it around herself. She grabbed the leather strap that sat on the table and tied her hair back.

"Ready?" Taylor asked.

Saige nodded and the two girls left the room.

**ºººº**

Saige and Taylor headed their way down the stony hallways in search of someone that could help them, stopping occasionally to look at the many strange things that were in the place, nothing that was more beautiful or anything that they have ever seen before.

"Hey Taylor, who do you think lives here?" Saige asked as she picked up the weird object that sat perfectly on the stand and started to look it over, seeing how different and unusual it was, how it glowed when the light from the sun hit it in a certain way or the changing of the color…something she didn't see often.

"Who knows," Taylor said as she turned and looked over her friends shoulder at the object she held carefully in her hand, "Someone who must be rich to be able to have such beautiful things."

"Beautiful isn't the word," Saige said, as she placed the object back on the stand, "I've never seen such extraordinary stuff."

"Mmm hmm," Taylor agreed.

**ºººº**

As the two girls made their way down the hallway, the closer they got to the Council, getting more curious about where they were and the things that they saw.

Out of the corner of Saige's eyes, something caught her attention. Something sparkled and she walked away from Taylor to check it out. She leaned forward a little ways and starred at the small glass box. Her eyes wandered on the box, she could see small letters that were carefully scripted into the glass in an unknown language, something that she never heard or learned in high school. Wondering what the words had said, she tried to pronounce the wording, "_Ed'…I'…Ear…Ar…Ele…Ele…Elen…Elene…ne…a...Elene…ah…_No, that doesn't sound right," She said shaking her head as she tried once more to pronounce it.

She soon gave up when what she was saying wasn't coming out right…the sound of the words were funny to her ears. She turned the box carefully and examined it more, more writing was scripted but she dared not to try and pronounce it, the last words she had found on the box gave her a headache. She found designs and small pictures of clouds and birds and what looked to her as water, a lake front she had thought but she knew she could be wrong as well. Studying the object, Saige was lost in her thoughts, wondering who could have done such an awesome job making it look perfect, not a scratch or chipped. Clear and shinny and it sparkled in the sunlight. Whoever did, she gave them props for making such a beautiful creation.

"What you lookin at?" Taylor asked as she came up and stood next to her friend who looked to be dazed by whatever she was looking at.

Saige jumped, nearly having the crap scared out of her and bumped the stand with her arm, "You scared the crap out of me," Saige said as she quickly grabbed the stand and box to steady the rockiness of it, praying that it wouldn't fall and shatter to pieces. When the stand was still and the box was placed back in its rightful place, she turned around to face Taylor who was smiling at her, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack here?" She glared and smacked her friend playfully on her arm, "You've almost made me knock over the stand. They'd kick our asses if it would have broken and I personally would like to keep my ass from getting stomped by people we don't know."

Taylor chuckled, lightly rubbing the spot that was now turning a light shade of red where Saige had smacked her, "Owe, that hurt," She said, "You weren't suppose to hit me."

"Well next time you will think twice about scaring the bejeezes out of me. Lesson learned."

Taylor stuck her tongue out at her, "Blah, blah, blah. That's what it sounds like to me, blah, blah, blah."

Saige glared at her once more again, "If I wasn't so sore I'd kick your ass."

Taylor laughed, "Yeah right, I'd like to see you try…" But her words trailed off as she caught sound of something, "What was that?"

Saige opened her mouth to speak but was stopped by her friend's hand covering her mouth. She looked at Taylor weird.

"Shhh…" She said quietly as she turned her head and looked down the hallway, "I thought I heard something."

"Yeah, your big head letting out some air," Saige said, as she removed Taylor's hand away from her mouth.

"Ha ha, funny. No seriously, I thought I heard someone talking."

Saige listened carefully, but as she listened, she heard nothing. Not a single sound except the beating of her own heart, "Tay, I think you've lost your marbles. You should go get you're…" But could not finish as Taylor smacked her hand over her mouth to silence her.

"There it is again," Taylor said, "I'm telling you, I'm hearing someone, possibly more then one but they are to far away to understand what they are saying. Come on."

She grabbed Saige's arm and pulled the girl down the hall.

**ºººº**

Taylor and Saige walked down the hallway and the closer that they got, the more clearer the sounds were. It had led the two girls outside. Taylor had indeed heard voices.

"See, I told you so," Taylor whispered, being careful not to speak to loud, as they stopped behind the bushes.

"Okay, you were right," Saige whispered back, "So what?"

"So, maybe one of them could tell us where we were," She said, as she slowly inched her way towards the edge of the bushes. She leaned forward slightly and poked her head out to get a glance of those who were talking and quickly leaned back, "There's at least six that I see, but I can't see anymore without giving myself away, but I did recognize one from last night, possibly two and the others I have no clue."

"I wanna see," Saige said, as she wanted to be nosey. She tried to lean forward and look, but in the process she got tangled up with Taylor's feet and tripped. Grabbing Taylor to stop herself from fall, but Taylor lost her footing as well and the two girls came tumbling down, crashing down to the floor, making a lot of noise too.

**ºººº**

Lord Elrond and the members of the Fellowship turned just in time to see the two girls fall. Crashing down and knocking over one of the plants that got in their way.

Taylor landed first with a thud and yelped when she landed hard on her butt, Saige crashed down on top of her, knocking the wind out of her and cried out that she hurt herself.

"Saige, get your big bubble butt off me," Taylor said as she gasped for air, as she tried to push her friend off her.

"Owe, I think I hurt my foot," Saige whined as she rolled off her friend and grabbed her foot that started to throb with pain.

"You are just a dope, you klutz, you should watch where you're stepping," She said standing to her feet and dusting herself off.

"I wanted to see too," She told her, as she started to rub her ankle, "Why should you get all the fun?"

"Well, I was trying not to get us noticed, but I'm sure by now they know that we're here."

Saige looked up to see Taylor but her eyes never made it to hers. Her mouth dropped open when she saw all those eyes upon her. She reached out and grabbed Taylor's leg and pointed.

Taylor looked and saw what Saige saw. She felt her face grow hot and her eyes fell to the floor.

Saige pulled herself to her feet and both girls met each others eyes and gave an awkward smile before turning to those who were there, "Rout Ro Shaggy," She said, "I think we're in trouble."

Taylor gave a muffled laugh as she tried to stay calm, "You think."

**ººº**

**Translation**-

_Ed' i' ear ar elenea_- By the sea and stars (the scripted letters on the box)


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Hey all, I hope you all like this chapter. Extermely sorry if it sucked but it will get better. Now that you've found out a little about Saige and Taylor, you will learn more throughout the story. Can't give everything away.

**Feedback: **Always appreciated and to all my reviewers, thank you for being patient with me. I hope you like this chapter as well. Enjoy and Happy Reading!

**ººº**

**Chapter 5**

Lord Elrond looked at the 2 girls standing there, not quite sure what to do and then his eyes fell to the floor where the plant once stood and grinned, "I see the two of you are feeling better," He said as his eyes met theirs, "But it is more then I can say for the plant."

Taylor and Saige looked down at their feet. The clay pot had been broken in pieces, dirt was scattered across the floor and the plant was no longer straight and a few of the branches were broken and missing. They looked at each other with worry as they thought they would be in trouble, written across their faces.

"We are so sorry about the plant," Taylor said, afraid to look up into the curious eyes of their beholder.

"It was an accident," Saige added, "We were just trying to find someone to help us and we happened to hear you guys and we thought you could, but we didn't mean to kill the plant. It was my fault. I wanted to see too. This wouldn't have happened if I wasn't so clumsy." The tears burned her eyes and before she knew what happened, Saige started to cry. She looked up at the strange man, tears falling from her eyes and she lost control of her emotions, "I'm sorry."

Taylor turned to Saige. She could see the hurt, the frustration and confusion on her face as the tears fell, "Oh Saige, what's wrong?" Taylor asked as she hugged her friend.

"I…I broke the plant, it's all my fault," Saige cried out as she rested her head on her shoulder, "And I wanna go home."

"It's okay Saige," Taylor said softly, feeling her own tears beginning to burn her own eyes, "It will be okay. I wanna go home too and we will. We will find out where we are and how to get home."

"You promise?" She asked, as she pulled away from Taylor's embrace and whipped the tears off her face and looked up at her.

"I promise," Taylor said and smiled.

Lord Elrond stood there for a few minutes and watched the two girls, the way the one girl had comfort her friend when she was upset and at that very moment, he knew that there wasn't an evil bone in their soul, that they weren't sent to Rivendell as part of a plot to destroy all that their was good, but to possibly aid them in stopping the darkness that has plagued their homes. He then thought of something…

He walked carefully up to them, not trying to alarm or frighten the girls.

Taylor and Saige looked up as Lord Elrond approached them. Saige swallowed the lump in her throat as she met the soft, caring eyes of the man and waited to get yelled at for intruding and ruining the plant. Taylor stood there a little uneasy as she watched the same man that had saved their lives the day before, come to them. She noticed something quite different about him…his hair was long, longer then hers, and brown, his eyes were also brown, but they weren't full of hate or upset from them spying, but soft and caring and full of love. His smile was warm and that made her feel a little better. He wore a silver crown and he wore a gray robe, but the one thing that stood out to Taylor the most, was his ears…they were unusually pointy, pointer then hers or Saige's. She didn't understand or know how that was possible, unless they were sucked into some fairy tale, because fairy tales only have someone that looks so perfect in every way. But then again, she had seen her share of weirdness over the years. She fought the weirdness, the darkness and the ugly, but this man was not ugly, he was handsome and perfect.

'_This is weird,'_ Taylor thought to herself as the 'man' stopped in front of them and smiled.

Lord Elrond smiled and looked over at Saige as he could sense her worry and fear of being yelled at, "Do not worry my young child about the plant," He told her softly, "It is not worth pain to worry about an old tree that can be replaced. It was an accident and it can be fixed."

Saige blushed as she looked away, all worries was for nothing. He was kind and nice about it.

"I am Lord Elrond, Lord of the Elves of Rivendell. Please, come sit," He said as he pointed to a set of chairs, "There is much we need to talk about."

Saige looked at Taylor curiously and mouthed the words _'Elves.'_ Taylor shrugged her shoulders, not understanding herself and started walking to the chairs Lord Elrond had pointed too. Saige sighed as she followed.

Taylor slowly sat in the white chair and looked around. Her eyes fell on the 9 people in the back and remembered that they weren't alone. She smiled awkwardly as her eyes met theirs but quickly looked away when Saige sat down next to her. A few minutes later, Lord Elrond and an old man dressed in gray as well, joined them.

"This is Gandalf," Elrond said as he introduced the old man to them, "He is a powerful wizard and knows much about portals and gates and he might be able to help you two get back home. We will take this one step at a time. You have been through a great deal and we do not want to pressure you into answering our questions, like your names."

Taylor nodded, "I'm Taylor and this is Saige. All we want to know is where we are and how do we get back home. I'm sure that you've figured out that we're not from around here and that we don't belong here."

"You're correct, we did," Gandalf spoke, "Can you tell us what happened? What you were doing before you were brought here?"

Saige shifted in her seat uncomfortably as her eyes roamed around the room, the nine members had all taken their seats as well and listened. She turned and looked at Taylor worried…how were they going to explain to them what they do. No one knew about their secret they've kept from the world. How could they? No one would believe them that two average teenage girls kept them safe from all things that go bump in the night, that it wasn't a calling, but more of apart of their lives, past down in their family for generations and generations to come, that they were trained since the age of three to do this, only a hand full specialized in their line of work. It just wasn't possible to explain without having to answer questions that they might not even have the answers too.

She sighed deeply, letting the air out slowly as she turned to the two older men, "We have secrets that are to be kept, and our lives depend on it. All that I can tell you is that we are trained to deal with the darkness and evil that spread across our town. We were doing that and after we rid our home of the darkness, something happened…the earth started to shake like the earthquakes they get in California and before we knew what happened, we were sucked in and ended up here," Saige explained, "We don't understand or know what happened…I don't really even remember what happened…it just felt like my body was being torn to pieces, my insides being ripped out, the pain was so unbearable that I couldn't breath because it felt as though my life was being sucked out. And then I woke up in a strange room with a strange man standing at my door."

"You were knocked out when the portal spit you out," Taylor told her as she looked to the middle of the room where the pillar once stood, "You landed pretty hard on the pillar, breaking it. You must have broken it because when I came around, you were knocked out and the pillar was in pieces."

Saige rubbed the back of her head and felt the rather large lump, "Explains why I have a killer headache," She said and smiled at Taylor, "Let's not try that again okay? I can't take another hit to the head without doing some serious damage to my brain."

"I agree," Taylor said as she rubbed her own bruised side, "I think I might have broken some ribs when I crashed landed or I bruised them pretty bad."

"If you would like, I could have one of the healers take a look," Lord Elrond said, "We have the best healers here in Rivendell."

"That would be great," She told him, as she rested back in the chair. Her mind searched over the event from yesterday and then turned to Lord Elrond, "You helped us, why did you help us when you didn't know who we were, and you still don't know who we are."

Lord Elrond smiled at the young girl, "It is what we do, we help those who need it. You and your friend may not be from around here but I could not turn away when you needed the care."

"Well then, Saige and I are grateful for your hospitality and for taking us in," Taylor smiled back, "How can we ever repay you for being so kind to us?"

"No need to repay me or my kin," He told her, "Seeing you alive and well is all that we want."

Saige sat back and listened, occasionally letting her eyes wander around the opening where they sat. She saw things that she has never seen before, the people she saw sitting across from her and Taylor were so different but yet in some ways similar to the people back home. Short, tall, skinny, fat, good looking, ugly. One was hairier then the others, three that she could see were smaller then the rest but yet they seemed older then she could possibly imagine. One had the bluest of blue eyes she had ever seen and rather breath taking when she looked him over. But the two that sat next to him was what caught her attention the most. They looked the same, like the men that lived in Maple Grove, except one was more clean cut and high priced while the other man was more scruffier looking and looked like he spent the last week out in the woods, cutting down trees…but there was something else about that man but she couldn't pin point exactly what it was. The pieces that were missing to her puzzle started forming and coming together, "Where did you say we were again?" She asked as she turned to Lord Elrond and Gandalf.

"The House of Lord Elrond," Gandalf said, "Rivendell, home to the Elves."

"I was afraid you'd say that," Saige said.

"What do you mean Saige," Taylor asked and looked at her confused.

"Well think about it Tay, when we got sucked into that portal, if it was even a portal, what if it sent us here for a reason," She started to say as she looked out as the sun started to set, "My grandfather would always tell me that things happen for a reason. What if we were meant to fight that demon because in some weird, crazy reason, we were meant to come here? I don't know why but what if we were?"

"I'm not following you. What are you talking about?"

Saige turned to Taylor, "I don't know, as I try to remember what happened, things aren't adding up. I don't understand why this is happening, why we are here in a strange place with strange people that two of them happen to have pointy ears, there's talk about Elves and Wizards and before you know it, we're gonna learn there are dwarves and trolls and fairies too, but all that my conclusions come too is what if this was all suppose to happen? What if someone did this to us…made that portal so that we would be pulled in and come here? What if it's a plot to get rid of us because you know that we have pissed off quite a few people or someone that we know, personally, knew about this and didn't tell us because they knew that we wouldn't do it?"

"Then if that is the case Saige, who would do such a thing to us? I know that we've pissed a lot of people off but I don't think they would have that kind of power to create a portal and send us to who knows where the hell we are. If they wanted to get rid of us, then why have the portal open to someplace else, why not trap us? That would be the easiest thing and we don't know anyone personally that has that kind of power to do this either."

"We both know that's a load of bullshit there. Our parents have the power to do whatever they damn well please. You've seen both of our parents working the heavy mojo a few time, you've even told me your self as well as I have. What if…"

But Taylor wouldn't let her finish. She flew out of her chair and turned to Saige in horror, "You're not suggesting that our parents are the reason why we are stuck here?" When Saige didn't answer her right away, she grew angry, "I can't believe you would think that. How can you think that?"

Saige stood up next to her, "Taylor, I'm not saying that our parents did this to us, but think of the possibility, what if they did? What if we don't know our parents as well as we thought? It could have been by accident or on purpose or they knew that something was wrong someplace else and they knew they could use our help. I don't know, I honestly don't know who or what did this to us. But when I do find out what caused us to be here, I will gut them without thinking twice because they could have gotten us killed or even worse and I don't even want to think about that. And I'm sorry to say, I **DON'T** like having my life threatened."

Taylor turned to Saige with tears in her eyes, knowing that all that her friend spoke of could be true and just that fact alone, scared the crap out of her. She wrapped her arms around her self just as the first set of tears fell from her eyes and slid down her face before asking the question she dreaded to know the answer too, "What if it was them, then what?" She asked barely above a whisper, afraid she would break down and cry.

"Then they would have some heavy duty explaining to do," She told her as she reached out and touched her arm, "Remember, these are all possibilities. I could be wrong about it all and it could be just one of those things that shit happens, we were at the wrong place at the wrong time. I just know that something doesn't feel right about this." She then turned to Lord Elrond and Gandalf, "Whatever you need to know, I'll tell you, whatever it takes to find out how this happened and if we can return home. I'll even tell you my shoe size if that's what you need."

Taylor laughed as she whipped the tears off her face. She felt the wondering eyes on them and shivered as she started to feel silly for her sudden out burst of anger and tears. She looked over at Saige, wondering she too felt what she felt, but she didn't see it in her eyes when they met and then she looked over to Gandalf, "He says you are a wizard and powerful at that, do you think you can find out how or why we are here?"

Gandalf looked from Taylor to Saige and back to Taylor again. He stood to his feet, "I will do my best to give you the answers you are seeking for, but the time is not now."

"What do you mean the time is not now?" Saige asked as she felt the anger rise up again and shot Lord Elrond a look, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Lord Elrond stood to his feet, "Gandalf and others are heading out due tomorrow morning for a quest that they were appointed too. You may wait here until he returns and gather information we would need to send you back home."

"You've got to be kidding me right?" Taylor asked, not believing her own ears or the words that were coming out both of their mouths.

"I'm afraid not," Gandalf said, "Doing this will take time and I will need to gather my resources and the items I would need to do something as big as this."

"And how long would it take you to get back here?" Saige asked.

He shook his head, "I do not know how long, it could take a few weeks, months or even a year. It would depend on the road ahead of us."

"You're kidding right? It could take up to a year possibly more before Taylor and I could get home? Are you nuts if you think we will wait that damn long?"

"You leave us no choice but to say, we're going with you. If there's a chance that you can do it sooner, then we're going with. There's no way you can make us wait that long, so we'll go with you and help," Taylor said.

Saige shot Taylor a look, "We will?"

"Yes, because I'm not waiting that long to go home Saige. If Gandalf can do it sooner, then we should be there," Taylor told her and turned to look at Lord Elrond, "Either you let us go with, with your permission or we'll go without it."

Lord Elrond raised his eyebrow as he looked at Taylor. He saw the determination in her eyes and knew just by the look of them, she wasn't lying. He sighed heavily, "Very well, you will have my answer by morning, until then you need your rest. If you would follow Cinire back to your room, she will tend to your wounds," He told the girls as he pointed to the dark haired elf woman who was standing at the top of the stairs. He quickly spoke to her in their native tongue on what to do.

"If you would follow me," Cinire said, "I will take you to your room."

"Your work here is done for today," Lord Elrond said, "Go get some rest."

Not arguing with the Elf man, seeing the stern look of he meant business on his face, Taylor grabbed Saige's arm and walked away to follow the Elf woman he had called Cinire.


End file.
